


Beyond the Sea

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Series: Hard Left Turn [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck
Summary: Her answer came in the form of a figure walking out of the sunset.





	Beyond the Sea

As consciousness returned, she was aware of a gentle rocking motion.

Light permeated the darkness. Eyes opened to the sight of a cloudless blue sky overhead.

_Wrong_ was the first thought that flitted through her mind. The Citadel had been a blinding white, so bright that it made her eyes ache.

_Wet_ was the second thought. Instinct kicked in and she flailed in panic, only to find herself on her hands and knees in a few inches of water. Fingers dug into soft sand as she pushed herself to her feet.

“What the hell?” She was standing on a empty stretch of beach, waves gently lapping at her ankles. It took her several moments to process what she was seeing. Then reality hit her like a ton of bricks. “No, please.” _I sent him back to the Normandy_. Had his injuries been more severe than she thought? Has the Normandy been destroyed? Had she failed?

“Thane?” The sun was setting as she stumbled to shore, heart pounding. She stumbled in a circle, frantically searching for his familiar form. But the shore was empty, stretching on past the horizon. How was this even possible? How could she be standing in the Drell version of Heaven without him?

Her answer came in the form of a figure walking out of the sunset. As the figure drew close, her breath caught in her throat. Even if Kolyat had not shown her photographs, she would have recognized Irikah instantly.

“What's going on?” Irikah's laugh made her cringe. What exactly was the polite thing to say to your lover's dead wife when she appears to you in your dying moments? “Sorry, but I don't understand. Where's Thane?” Was this some sort of near death fever dream? None of this made any sense. Why was she seeing Irikah? Why not her own family?

"No, but you are very close.” Cool, dry hands that were both familiar and not, took her own. “Our love lives, as does the rest of your crew.” Irikah's assurance made tears spring into her eyes. “And the Reapers do not.”

“Really?” She clung to Irikah gratefully as her head spun. _It worked. It's over._ Eden Prime felt like a lifetime ago. A laugh burst out of her. It had been a lifetime. Her lifetime. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry. She had died and been reborn as a weapon to fight the Reapers.

“Yes. The galaxy is finally free,” Irikah cupped her face and she found herself looking into a pair of sunset colored eyes. “And for your victory in the service of Arashu, I have come to offer you a choice. Come Hannah Shepard, we have much to discuss, you and I.”

The use of her first name was like a shot to the chest. How long had it been since she had heard it? Named for her birth mother, and jokingly called Junior throughout her childhood; Hannah Shepard had died at 16 alongside her mothers in a slaver's raid.

After that, it had always been Shepard. Even Kaidan had never used her given name.

_ Holy shit. _Was this real? Dazed, she offered no resistance as Irikah lead her further down the beach, to an outcropping of rock. “I don't understand. I don't even believe in your gods.”

“Yet, her servant named you Siha, did he not?” At her look of confusion, Irikah sighed. “Forgive me. In my eagerness to meet you, I have upset you.”

This was getting weirder by the moment. “You wanted to meet me?”

Irikah settled on the sands, in the shadow of a low hanging shelf. “Of course. How could I not wish to meet the woman who made my beloved want to live again, and thank her for it.”

“He saved me too,” she found herself confessing, as she settled across from Irikah, knees touching, as she always did with Thane.

If Cerberus had know what was going on inside her head, especially after Kaidan's rejection...she really didn't want to think about that. Even Garrus would have run away screaming. And then she had met Thane. He was calm and quiet and simply listened to her. How could she not come to love him?

“I love him so much.”

Irikah smiled and took her hands again. “I rejoice that the two of you were brought together.”

She thinks of Kaidan and the tightness in his face when he looked at her and Thane. He tried, for her sake, but she knew it hurt him to see her with Thane, even now. She would always regret what happened, but she did not regret moving on with Thane.

The urge to see him was nearly overwhelming. Irikah had said Thane was alive, but with a rush of fear, she remembered he had been injured. She had him evacuated and then...her last memory was of his voice. “Thane said he was coming for me.” Her hands tightened convulsively against Irikah's. “He was hurt. What happened?”

“He and the rest of the crew breached the Citadel and brought you home. They wait impatiently for you to return to them.”

Her mind seized on something Irikah had said earlier. “You said I have a choice.” She had a feeling she knew what it was. _This is such a cliche_. Now she knew she was hallucinating.

But it didn't matter.

She would never forget the day he had come to her, datapad in hand, looking more shaken then she had ever seen. At first she thought something had happened to Kolyat. It was only when Thane had wordlessly held out the datapad that she realized what had happened.

Salvation, Thane had named it. He had fallen to his knees and sworn that he would live, for her and Kolyat. How could she do any different?

“Yes, but I must warn you. You have been severely injured. Your recovery will be long.” Irikah's smile turned knowing. “But I think that will not stop you.”

“We have so many plans,” she said without thinking. As the other woman's smile turned sad, tears of humiliation stung her eyes. “I am so sorry. That was horrible.”

“I mourn the time that was stolen from my family,” Irikah said softly. “Yet, I cannot begrudge you your time with them. I know what you told my son.”

“I meant every word,” she said, touched by the other woman's words. “Kolyat is an amazing kid.”

“And for that you have my blessing, from one Siha to another.” Irikah stood, pulling her to her feet. “Come, it is time for you to return.” Irikah lead her back down to the beach where the waves met the sands. “The sea brought you here and it will return you to those you love.”

She glanced out across the sea, unsure._ Have Faith, Siha_. Thane's voice seemed to come from the waves themselves.

With a nod, she turned back to Irikah. “I honestly don't know if this is real, or if you're a hallucination, but thank you. I promise I'll look after them.”

“I know you will.” To her surprise, Irikah drew her into a hug. Pulling back, she smiled. “Go, and live well. Thank you for the life of my husband and son.”

With a smile of her own, Shepard turned and walked in the the sea, unafraid. As she sank beneath the waves, her eyes slipped shut, and the world drifted into nothingness.

A low humming echoed in the darkness, urging her to consciousness. She could feel the heavy rush of narcotics through her veins, dulling her senses, but she knew that feeling. The Normandy. _This is real_!

It was an odd thought to have.

She became aware of a voice next. It was a familiar one, but not the one she wanted to hear.

Thane! She tried to call out, but her throat was so dry that all that came out was a harsh croak.

The sound of a datapad clattering to the floor forced her eyes opened. A face appeared above her. She squinted, trying to bring it into focus.

“Oh fuck, you're awake. Thane, get up! She's awake.”

If she had the energy, she would have cried as Thane appeared in the corner of her eye. For a moment, he stared at her in disbelief, as if he couldn't quite accept what he was seeing. How long had she been unconscious? Her heart began to race and she heard a monitor squeal in sympathy.

In an instant, Thane was at her side, clutching her hand, his tear streaked face filling her vision. “Siha, you are safe,” he whispered, voice trembling. He sounded exhausted. “We are on Earth. It is over. The Reapers have been defeated. The crew is well.”

She squeezed his fingers as she tried to speak._ I saw_-but the thought skittered away as exhaustion began to pull at her. No! It was important.

“Do not try to speak. Jack has gone to inform Dr. Chakwas.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as Thane leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The last thing she heard before sleep claimed her was his tearful voice. “Welcome home, Siha. I have missed you.”


End file.
